


Demasiado.

by Et_Smaragdus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Et_Smaragdus/pseuds/Et_Smaragdus
Summary: Harry jamás creyó que le agradecería algo a Dolores Umbridge, hasta esa noche.





	Demasiado.

\- Nos vemos luego, Harry. - Ron y Hermione se despidieron del moreno en cuanto la clase de  _Ed_  termino.

La verdad era que Harry no sabía porque había convocado Hermione al grupo para esa noche, cuando era bien sabido que tanto Harry como los gemelos eran una bomba activa esos días. Había pasado sólo una semana del incidente en el partido de Quidditch, en el cual la maldita de Umbridge les había prohibido a los tres jugar en los partidos, y Harry no sabia el porqué había accedido a venir esa noche, a sabiendas de que estaba demasiado molesto aún. Pero ya todos se habían ido. Se dejó caer con pesadez en un mullido y enorme sillón que había en la sala de los Menesteres y soltó un suspiro.

\- Voy a matar a ese maldito sapo... - murmuró y unas risitas demasiado familiares lo hicieron levantar la cabeza. Pensaba que estaba solo.

\- Creenos, Harry...

\- ... Tu no eres...

\- ...El único que quiere...

\- ...Matarla.

Los gemelos Weasley se encontraban recostados contra la pared que cumplía la función de puerta del salón y lo miraban con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos.

\- Nosotros también...

\- ...Extrañamos volar...

\- ...No te imaginas cuánto.

Harry sólo suspiro y se dejó ser. Sus amigos también estaban indignados. Harry extrañaba como el infierno la sensación placentera de volar, de sentirse libre, lleno de vida, sintiéndose dueño de su propia vida, sin ataduras, sin ser el Niño-que-vivió.

\- Sabes Fred, creo que nuestro querido profesor necesita despejar un poco la mente. ¿No crees? - la voz de George, algo ronca, llamó la atención de Harry, mientras oía pasos acercarse al sillón donde estaba.

\- Si, estoy seguro que necesita tomarse un descanso, George. - esas palabras sonaron ya frente a Harry, quien sonrió pero negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya chicos, no voy a hacerle una broma a Umbridge, por más que la perra lo merezca. - Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró con unas miradas que le quitaron el aliento. Fred y George lo estaba mirando de una forma tan intensa y tan fija que le pusieron los pelos de punta.

\- Mira que tiene un lenguaje que molestaría a nuestra madre, ¿no es así, Fred? - George paso su mano por su mentón, como si pensara en algo muy específico.

\- Por supuesto, George. Mamá enloquecería con ese vocabulario. - de una jalada y un movimiento brusco, Harry se encontraba parado frente a ambos chicos, quienes al ser mayores que él, eran mucho más altos.

\- ¿Que demonios les pasa ahora? - susurro Harry al verse atrapado entre ambos cuerpos, con un leve sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas, ambos chicos aún no dejaban de mirarlo de forma muy atípica.

\- Ella de seguro usaría la cuchara de madera, su trasero quedaría rojo después de su castigo. - George río ante la idea, pero había un brillo peligroso en sus ojos, como si la idea no fuera del todo mala.

\- Pobre, pobre Harry... esta tan tenso. - Fred, quien lo había levantado de un tirón del sillón, desordenó los ya del por si desordenados cabellos de Harry y su mano fue bajando hasta quedar en su mentón, obligándolo a mirarlo.

George, quien se colocó detrás de Harry cuando este se levantó, comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus hombros.

\- Si sigues así, Harry, te dolerá todo el cuerpo. - dijo en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer, quién no sabía que demonios estaba pasando.

\- Recuerdame quien fue el que ganó la apuesta la ultima vez, George. - a Harry se le atoró la respiración cuando vio a Fred sonreír de aquella manera a su hermano, pero sin quitar sus ojos de los de Harry.

\- Lastimosamente, fuiste tu, querido hermano. - Harry pudo notar un tinte de frustración en la voz de George, quien parecía algo dramático. Más de lo normal.

\- ¿Que planean ha...? - Harry se quedo callado de repente cuando Fred se acercó peligrosamente a él, las palabras muriendo en su garganta.

\- ¿Me permitiría, bello princeso, probarlo? - Harry no pudo contener un jadeo cuando Fred lo traspasó con la mirada, tan intensa y paso su húmeda y caliente lengua por el labio superior de Harry, probando, retando a que Harry se apartara.

Fred sonrió altaneramente y George pego todo su cuerpo a su espalda, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, mientras estos recorrían su anatomía. Harry no pudo hablar, ni en ese momento, ni cuando Fred suspiro sobre sus labios y luego se inclino hacia el frente. El beso fue lento y apasionado, demandante pero tranquilo, haciendo que los pocos pensamientos que Harry lograba formular -  _más preguntas que cualquier otra cosa_ \- se fueran a pasear a la zona sur de su cuerpo.

George, quien aún lo tenia apresado, no dejo que su hermano se divirtiera sólo, la envidia de no ser el primero invadiendo su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron su piel, metiéndose bajo su camisa, haciendo a Harry estremecerse por el frío tacto, y su cuello fue atacado por el mismo, con besos, lamidas, chupetones y mordidas amables.

En ese punto, Harry ya no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, pero simplemente ya no podía importarle menos. El beso, que en un principio había sido suave, subió de tono con bastante rapidez, lenguas acariciándose y luchando, labios siendo mordidos -  _los de_ _Harry_ _, quien_ _aún_ _no reaccionaba_ _por_ _completo_  - suspiros y jadeos entre los labios semiabiertos. Después de chupetones y mordidas más, Fred se separo de él, dejando un fino hilo de saliva que aún unía sus bocas, mientras ambos jadeaban quedamente.

Sin darle a Harry oportunidad de entender lo que pasaba, ni de preguntar, Fred le quito los anteojos y lo hizo girarse con brusquedad.

\- La próxima vez, querido hermano, te juro que no dejaré que me ganes de nuevo. - George dejo en claro con una expresión sería y una sonrisa maquiavélica, se relamió los labios al ver a Harry completamente sonrojado y abrumado, con los labios entreabiertos, mientras trataba de obtener aire para sus pulmones, deslizó su mano por el rostro de Harry hasta llegar a su cuello y la enredo con los indomables cabellos del menor, obligando a Harry a levantar un poco la vista, sus ojos capturando el brillo abrumado y excitado en los verdes ojos, capturó sus labios en un beso mucho más demandante que el de Fred, quien había sido más suave.

Harry gimió dentro del beso, mientras sentía a Fred pegarse a su espalda como su hermano había hecho y desde allí, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry. A medida que cada botón era liberado, cada trozo de piel que dejaba a la vista era posesivamente marcada por las manos de Fred, quien comenzó a morder de verdad el otro hombro de Harry. El pobre chico ya no podía con todo eso, así que como pudo, trato de separarse para tomar aire ya tratar de encontrar una explicación a aquello.

Pero no logro su cometido. George lo dejo tomar aire y expulsarlo, pero antes de que Harry pudiese hacer mucho más, sus labios volvieron a ser capturados. George fue tirando de Harry hacia el frente y Fred empujaba su cuerpo. Justo cuando Harry creyó moriría al sentir las mordidas en su piel y como George succionaba su labio inferior sin piedad, George se separó de su cuerpo y quedó sentado en el mullido sillón donde Harry había estado minutos antes, y una vez más, Harry pudo respirar.

Su camisa ya había sido retirada, y Harry se encontró temblando, espasmos de placer recorriendo todo su cuerpo, mientras George lo miraba desde el sillón. Sin entender aún que era lo que estaba pasando, Fred volvió a girarlo, y lo empujó. Harry quedó sentado sobre el regazo de George, un gemido atorado en su garganta al sentir la erección del mayor. Miro hacia arriba y se encontró a Fred mirándolo, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras se colocaba de rodillas frente a Harry.

Así, Harry se encontró atrapado; Fred frente a él, besándolo con frenesí y George a su espalda, recorriendo toda su piel y desabotonando la poca ropa que aún le quedaba puesta. Harry pronto se encontró gimiendo dentro del beso, no pudiendo contenerse.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees George? - Fred se separo un poco de él, solo lo suficiente para hablar y comenzó a morder su mentón. Harry dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados, mientras sentía la mano de George, fría, ingresar intrusa a su ropa interior y comenzando a mimar su miembro duro y semierecto.

Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta, y Fred gruñó de igual manera, quitándo los zapatos y calcetines sin quitar la mirada de su cuerpo. La vista para el pelirrojo era un manjar. Ya que su hermano y él eran idénticos, ver a George sentado, con Harry sobre su regazo gimiendo mientras su hermano lo acariciaba, con el cuello y el pecho rojo y con marcas, brillando por el sudor y la saliva... Era lo más erótico que había visto en su vida.

Cuando acabo de quitarle ambos zapatos y calcetines, prosiguió a deshacerse del pantalón. Harry de pronto se encontró completamente desnudo, atrapado entre Fred y George. Este último aun jugaba con su hinchado miembro, mientras Fred no le daba tregua a sus labios.

\- Ngh... ¡ah! Y-Yo... - Harry no pudo siquiera pronunciar aquellas palabras de advertencia cuando Fred mordió fuertemente su hombro derecho y George apretó más fuerte y más rápido.

Un grito de puro placer escapó de su garganta mientras se corría y se arqueaba hacia Fred, George sosteniéndolo y Fred besándolo. Harry se desplomó, agotado, en el pecho de George, quien gruñó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, soltando allí aquel obsceno sonido.

\- Creo que es nuestro turno, ¿no crees hermano? - George soplo la inflamada piel de su hombro y retiro su mano de la intimidad de Harry.

\- Si, en definitiva es nuestro turno. - Fred estaba sonrojado y su respiración estaba algo atorada, al igual que la de George.

Fred se puso de pie y cuando George obligó a Harry a ponerse de pie, fue Fred quien lo sostuvo y comenzó de nuevo a recorrer su piel. Harry aún no se había recuperado por completo y su respiración aún estaba entrecortada. Aun así, oyó como George transfiguraba el sillón en una enorme cama que Harry no pudo apreciar, pues aún tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Harry también fue consciente de como sus ojos - _aún cerrados_  - eran cubiertos por una suave tela que le imposibilito volver a abrirlos. Fred de repente lo soltó, dándole un respiro a su cuerpo y a su respiración, pero luego oyó como uno de ellos caminaba hasta él de nuevo. Sus muñecas fueron juntadas y con cuidado y de rápidos movimientos, ya estaban ambas atadas. Harry quería quejarse pero no sabía de que, ni como había llegado a aquello; tampoco recordaba que al día siguiente tenía castigo con Umbridge de nuevo.

George soltó un gruñido mitad gemido cuando acabo de amarrar ambas manos de Harry. El menor tenía la cabeza inclinada levemente hacia atrás, mientras respiraba con dificultad, sus ojos tapados, sus manos amarradas, su piel roja y marcada; su pecho subiendo y bajando... joder. Harry Potter era demasiado hermoso; su piel morena brillaba y sus negros cabellos caían con suavidad sobre la tela que cubría sus ojos. Demasiado, aquella vista era demasiado. Harry sintió como era nuevamente empujado hasta caer en aquella magnífica cama, se sentía en una nube. Un cuerpo caliente y desnudo lo recibió, un pecho acunando su espalda y unas manos tirando de él, para acomodarlo como ellos deseaban.

Dejo su cabeza caer contra el hombro de uno de los gemelos, no sabía cual, y sintió como un cuerpo cubría el suyo.

\- Fred, más te vale tener cuidado, recuerda que luego será mi turno. - la voz de George era ronca y hablo justo en su oído, sus manos recorriendo su cadera.

Sintió, al que ahora sabía era Fred sobre él abrir sus piernas y separar sus rodillas. Harry se dejo ser, sin fuerza suficiente ni voluntad para apartarse, no podía pensar en nada y no deseaba pensar en nada. Una suave y fría mano acarició su mejilla, recorrió su mentón, acarició sus labios y luego los separo. Dos dedos ingresaron a su boca, y su lengua sin pedir permiso, comenzó a lamerlos. Cuando sintió una mano ir de nuevo a su miembro, mordió los dedos haciendo gruñir a Fred, quien dejo su ya creciente erección y de nuevo lo beso, fuerte y rudo esta vez.

Harry no pudo distraerse lo suficiente con la lengua del mayor como para no escuchar el murmurando hechizo que él desconocía y se arqueo contra Fred al sentir algo extraño y nuevo su entrada, fría y la sintió escurrir. Sin darle tiempo de quejarse, un dedo intruso ingresó lentamente por su entrada ya lubricada, con lentos movimientos. Harry se removió al sentir la intromisión, que más que dolorosa resultó incómoda.

\- Relájate Harry. - oyó en su oído como George susurraba, y soltaba pequeños jadeos y gemidos, aumentando aún más el calor que recorría su cuerpo.

No paso mucho antes de que otro dedo más ingresara. Una pequeña cantidad de dolor trato de opacar al placer pero fracasó. Fred puso especial atención y cuidado en dilatarlo, moviendo sus dedos, abriéndolos, acariciando sus paredes internas, haciéndole a Harry el trabajo de mantenerse callado mucho más difícil. Gemidos y jadeos, incluidas pequeñas y balbuceadas súplicas abandonaban su garganta cuando un tercer dedo ingreso y encontró su próstata. George sostuvo y acomodo mejor el cuerpo tembloroso del menor, viendo como su hermano preparaba la entrada de Harry sin quitar su mirada de sus ojos.

Ambos gemelos se sonreían pecaminosa mente, mientras sus miradas decían todo. Ambos habían estado deseando al amigo de su hermano desde el primer juego de Quidditch, cuando lo vieron volar y luego en las duchas. Su deseo había aumentado considerablemente cuando el año anterior, cuando lo espiaron una tarde, encontraron a Harry jadeando y gimiendo mientras él mismo se masturbaba. Ambos tuvieron problemas para mirar al joven después, tratando de no saltar contra sus labios y llevarlo a su habitación compartida.

\- S-Suficiente. .. - murmuró Harry, dándole total permiso a Fred de proseguir.

El pelirrojo se acomodo mejor, George sostuvo a Harry, quien giro su cabeza lo suficiente para que pudiese besarle, mientras Fred se posicionó en su entrada. Harry mordió con fuerza el labio de George cuando Fred comenzó a entrar, tan lenta y suavemente que su desquiciada mente no podía tolerarlo. No soporto mucho y se separo de los labios de George para lograr aspirar el aire que sus pulmones exigían.

\- Tan... malditamente apretado... - Fred gruñó completamente extasiado. El interior de Harry era tan caliente y apretado, tan jodidamente bueno... - Harry... - gimió y comenzó a moverse.

Largos gemidos y lloriqueo eran la recompensa de Fred, mientras se empujaba cada vez más profundo, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más descontrolado. Se retiraba con lentitud y se impulsaba dentro con fuerza, con intensidad, mientras besaba y acariciaba la piel de los muslos de Harry, que estaban apoyados en su pecho. El suave aroma del moreno, sus gemidos, sus jadeos y la respiración completamente errática hacia todo mucho más intenso.

Harry no lo soportaba. Era  _demasiado_. Demasiado intenso, demasiado rápido, demasiado placentero... Harry simplemente se perdió en aquel incontrolable movimiento de caderas. Mientras Fred lo penetraba, cada vez más rápido y con movimientos profundos, implacables, George se apoderó de su miembro una vez más y comenzó un desquiciante movimiento sobre su hinchado y erecto miembro, quien se movía al compás de las estocadas. Las caricias de las manos experimentadas y ligeramente callosas, el subir y bajar de su mano, el suave apretón en la base y luego en la punta, el jugueteo con sus testículos. Abrumador, simplemente abrumador.

La fricción generaba olas de placer tan intensas que Harry creyó moriría, su próstata siendo tan estimulada que creyó iba a desmayarse. No iba a aguantar, Merlín... Era simplemente demasiado para su virginal cuerpo.

Harry no tardó mucho en correrse, la cantidad de placer superándolo. Un grito profundo arañó sus cuerdas vocales mientras sus paredes se contraían sobre el miembro que ingresó aún más profundo en él, mucho más profundo. Oyó como Fred gritaba su nombre, aún en su interior, mientras su entrada era llenada.

\- Maldita sea hermano... - el gruñido desesperado de George en su oído le causó escalofríos, mientras trataba de recuperarse.

Con suavidad, Fred se separo de él y se dejó caer sentado a un lado, completamente rendido.

Aquello fue jodidamente bueno, tan caliente... demasiado.

George no le dio tiempo suficiente a Harry y lo sentó aún más sobre su regazo. Sus demandantes manos en su cadera lo obligaron a colocarse como el deseaba. Pronto las piernas de Harry -  _quien las sentía como gelatina_  - rodeaban la cintura de George y, sus muñecas atadas, ahora rodeaban su cuello. Su frente descansaba en uno de sus hombros, mientras trataba con todas sus ganas de recuperarse.

Oyó de nuevo como George susurraba aquel hechizo y gimió cuando el frío lubricante lleno sus calientes paredes, dándole un contraste extraordinario con el abrasador calor que sentía. George tomó sus caderas y las levantó un poco. Justo cuando Harry reunió suficiente aire para hablar, para tratar de encontrarle sentido a todo aquello, para preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando, George ingreso en él de una sola estocada, mucho más profundo de lo que Harry creyó posible, llenándolo, partiendolo.

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en un mudo grito al sentir tal placer recorrer su cuerpo, cuando en el primer movimiento George dio de lleno con su próstata.

\- Merlín... joder, eres tan malditamente hermoso. - George dijo fuerte y claro en su oído, con su voz ronca por el placer, antes de besarle con brusquedad.

A Harry le zumbaban los oídos y su corazón parecía iba a romper sus costillas de lo rápido que estaba latiendo. Podía sentir las manos de George por su abdomen, recorrer sus caderas, rasguñar su espalda baja, acariciar sus muslos... George no soporto un segundo más y empujó sus caderas hacia arriba, arrancando un ronco gemido de Harry, quien se sostuvo de sus hombros y enterró sus uñas en su piel, tratando de sostenerse de algo, de alguna cosa, de lo que fuera y arañó con fuerza su piel.

Las estocadas eran lentas pero agresivas, mientras se impulsaba en su interior, George era brusco y agresivo, mientras se apartaba un poco era suave, luego agresivo, suave, intenso, suave, brusco... y Harry se dejó ser. Era demasiado, tan jodidamente bueno. Aún no se había recuperado por completo, su piel aún hormigueaba, la sensación era tan intensa, su ojos vendados, pero su miembro ya estaba hinchado y goteando de nuevo.

\- D-Demasiado... Merlín, George... - George sonrió cuando la ronca voz de Harry se dejó escuchar entre gemidos y jadeos. Le dio a su hermano una sonrisa ladeada, el desafío impreso en sus labios. El pelirrojo gateo hasta ellos y se arrodilló detrás de Harry, quien apoyo su espalda en su pecho y se dejó sostener por sus brazos. Las manos de Fred recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo de nuevo, hasta llegar a su miembro y darle atención. Oh dulce atención.

Harry pensó que en ese mismo momento, Voldemort podría atacar todo Hogwarts y a el no le importaría. Se dejó llevar y dejo a sus impulsos más pecaminosos salir.

\- M-Mas ¡ahg! ¡Más rápido...! - rogó al borde del precipicio.

No faltaba nada, solo un poco mas y...

Harry sintió al lado de su rostro como Fred se inclinaba y George se impulsaba, oyó -  _ya que no podía ver_  - como ambos se besaban salvaje mente, mientras George aumentaba la velocidad, cada vez más profundo y Fred acariciaba con una mano su miembro y con la otra se daba placer a si mismo. Aquella mezcla de sonidos, los cuerpos chocando unos con otros, la temperatura de ambos envolviéndolo, el rozamiento de los cuerpos... George mordió con fuerza el labio de su hermano cuando Harry se corrió entre ambos y su miembro sintió la opresión aumentar imposiblemente, mientras se corría y su hermano también se dejaba ir.

Estuvieron ahí unos minutos, tratando de recuperarse mientras ambos acariciaban suavemente el magullado cuerpo de Harry, quien respiraba más tranquilamente ahora. Se separaron y recostaron al moreno en la cama, lo desataron y liberaron de la venda y ambos se dejaron caer al lado del dormido cuerpo de Harry.

\- De verdad lo hicimos... - Fred no cabía en si de la emoción, mientras observaba el cuerpo moreno dormido a su lado. Ambos Weasley llevaban tiempo perdidamente enamorados del menor y habían planeado aquello innumerables veces.

Pero su sonrisa decayó un poco al ver a su hermano acariciar los negros cabellos con expresión triste.

\- Podría odiarnos... - susurro George sintiendo miedo de repente. Pero una risita jovial interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Odiarlos...? Suerte con eso. - la coz ronca de Harry los sorprendió y sonrieron cuando el moreno abrió sólo uno de sus ojos para mirarlos, en extremo cansado.

\- Suerte tu... - susurro Fred, besandolo su rostro entre risitas.

\- Ahora ya no podrás escapar... - juro George abrazando con posesividad el cuerpo de Harry, mientras Fred lo besaba.

Harry por primera vez agradeció al sapo rosa por haberlo enojado tanto.


End file.
